Naruto The Elder
by AudioPhoenix30
Summary: Naruto goes to the Jurassic park universe with some others
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This if my first Fanfic story. I own nothing** **Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Michael Crichton owns Jurassic Park. There will also be others which I also don't own. I also don't own the music**

"Human talking"

'Thinking'

" _Tailed beasts/gods or anything else"_

" **JUTSU"**

(My insert for reasons)

 **Ch.1**

"Doctor Keller are you sure about this?" said some random scientist. "Yes I am now go back to your station." Said Keller as he was looking at the young boy that was now in a vat tank.

/Flashback/

"You will die here Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out as he charged at him with a chidori already formed. "No I will bring you back to the village!" the blond answered in response to the threat.

/Play 100 ways to hate by Five Finger Death Punch/

Naruto forms a rasengan and charges and it hits Sasuke's chidori and cause's an explosion. They both get shot back hitting the wall. As Naruto was getting up he noticed he was missing his arm so he whipped out a kunai and threw it in the direction that assumed Sasuke was. "You know you can't win Naruto! I killed them you know, I killed them all Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, the rest of the rookies, Jiraiya and Tsunade. It's over… Die!" **"Katon: Shinhidora no Jutsu"** Sasuke yelled as the flames raced towards Naruto. "Well I guess this is the end then." (End song)

" _Not so fast young one"_ A voice said in his head just as the flames hit him he went from pain to nothingness. 'Where am I' Naruto thought to himself. _"That will all be answered soon child rest now"_ the same voice from earlier said as everything went black.

/

" _Wake up young Naruto."_ An angelic voice was heard before Naruto woke up. "Wah the hell, where am I." he said as he looked around and found that he was in a white room with no door and a bed. _"You are in my domain Naruto. My home if you will."_ Naruto turned and saw a beautiful woman dressed in a black dress (weird for a white place huh but it's different). "Who are you and what do you want with me." Naruto asked the woman, _"I am Kami young Naruto Namikaze and I want you to work for me."_ "Why would you want me to work for you?" _"Because Naruto you're the only one that could do it."_ "And if I accept?" Naruto asked _"Four reasons, you will gain power that Uchiha could only could dream of getting, to see new places, gain new friends and meet your parents."_

"I accept my lady!" and with that said Naruto once again met with darkness.

/

Naruto was just waking up when he heard people talking. "When do you think he will wake up Minato." The female voice said, which got a reply from a male voice "I have no clue when he will be we will have to be patient for now Kushina." 'What the hell are they supposed to be my parents?' Naruto thought to himself before opening his eyes and leaning up to see the people that were talking. When he leaned up he got quite the surprise because right in front of him was the Fourth Hokage, and an unknown woman staring at him. Then it hit him like Gamabunta sized objet fell on his head. Kami had said Namikaze for his last name and the Fourths last name is Namikaze… so he is his. His train of thought stopped on one word… Father. So that means the woman is his mother.

"Minato look." Kushina said. Minato turned round and saw his son rising up off the ground to stand, which was probably hard to do with only one arm. Once he was standing he only stared at the two of them. "So you're my parents then huh?" Naruto said to them. "Yeah I guess we are Naruto." Minato said softly to himself be loud enough to be heard by Naruto.

"I have one question for ya thou. Why me?" Naruto asked Minato. "Well I could lie to you but that wouldn't get us anywhere so I guess it was that you are my son and you are the strongest person…" Minato was the interrupted by Kushina "Strongest Person?" "Fine second strongest person I know." With that they sat down and chatted for a while. (I am not good with all this family reunion stuff)

/Time skip 2 hours/

Naruto sat there thinking then a question popped into his mind. "How did you two meet" Naruto asked the both of them. They looked as if they were in thought. "I think it was in the Chunin exams in the preliminaries before the finals. Yeah that's it." Kushina answered his question before Minato stopped thinking, "Well I guess I should be going Lady Kami said I have things to do and people to meet. Goodbye I'll miss you both." Naruto said as he vanished from site.

/Kami's thrown room/

 _"Do you know where you are going first Naruto?"_ Kami asked Naruto as he flash into the room. "No I do not my lady!" he responded but before she could tell him a black flash entered the room. Bringing the Shinigami in with a group of men in weird armor, (Some of you will and some won't get this but you will see/read) the helmet had some kind of light above the left eye, a strange metal construct coming from where the ear should be, hoses coming from the cheeks, there was also an indent on the chin area the body armor had some strange metal shoulder guards, there was some sort of handle near the breast area, and the armor was a slight square shape. _"Who are they Shinigami?"_ Kami asked to the lord of death. _"I have no clue I thought maybe you would know."_

/End/

 **AN. Well that's it for now leave a review if you want. Help with errors will be appreciated but don't be an asshole. You don't like no one said you had to read this. Anyway if you have an idea to put in this PM me. Good night Ladies and Gentlemen I'm out. (School book hits face)** _ **AP30 signing off!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well I'm back with a new chapter. I own nothing Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Michael Crichton owns Jurassic Park. There will also be others which I also don't own. I also don't own the music**

"Human talking"

'Thinking'

" _Tailed beasts/gods or anything else"_

" **JUTSU"**

(My insert for reasons)

 **Ch.2**

Everyone just stood there looking at each other until Naruto asked a question. "Which one of you is the leader of your group?" he was answered by a man with hair who walked forward. "I am the leader." The man had a strange bulky object of his wrist and was wearing some type of robe. "My name is Nolan McNamara I am the Elder of this chapter of The Brotherhood of Steel!" he stated to Naruto and the two Gods. _"How did you come to be here, all of you died at the same time?"_ Kami asked McNamara. "Where we are from there is a man titled the Courier. He was sent to destroy us by the NCR or New California Republic. He joined us, the he destroyed us. And if you don't mind me asking who are you." Nolan responded. _"I am the Goddess Kami, and over there next to you is my brother Shinigami."_ Kami stated to the group who stared in amazement at the two Gods. "Sorry if this seems rude but what are we still doing here aren't we supposed to go to heaven or hell now?" Nolan asked Kami.

 _"Well we are supposed to do that but… do you want to live again?"_ Kami asked Nolan to test if he has a good soul in him. "What kind of question is that of course I do but only if my men come with me?" Nolan responded to Kami's question. _"Well then I have a proposition for you, help young Naruto here"_ her hand waved towards Naruto's direction. _"Clean up the World's he will be going to."_ She finished. Everyone was quite for a couple minutes then Nolan gave his reply to her. "I will help him but the others are going to have to choose." He waited for her to agree. _"Well if that is how you feel then so be it, but first I would like you to get something Shini." "What is it Kami?" "I would like you to go to their world and collect only the pure hearted souls of the Brotherhood of Steel that have died."_ She said as Shinigami nodded and flashed away. "Lady Kami why is he missing an arm?" one of the scribes asked Kami while looking at Naruto.

 _"He was in a very bad fight where all of his loved ones died and had to fight his best friend."_ She said as Shinigami Reappeared with nearly 300 people some in power armor some not. _"How about I show you all what happened to him then"_ she said as she used her powers to show everyone there his entire life from start to finish. "H-how did he survive all of that?" a random woman said. "Sheer will power and love for my precious people." Naruto answered the question for the woman and everyone else. _"Well everyone it is time to decide. Go with Naruto or go to heaven?"_ Kami asked all of the BoS "I have already chosen so I step forward any willing to follow Naruto step up." Their elder told them. "Well?"

 **AN: I could so mess with you and end it but I'm not an asshole… most of the time. Anyway this is to short so on we go!**

To the shock of Naruto every Brotherhood member stepped forward as if controlled. Kami looked at them all as they took the step. _'Well I guess I can deal with this. Maybe make them all younger… yes that will work.'_ Kami thought before snapping her fingers and in a flash of light everyone looked like they were twenty… accept Naruto he looked like a 13 year old instead of 17. "Why am I 13?" Naruto yelled as he looked down. It was then he noticed he had red hair and… strangely enough he could not feel Kurama then looked to the side and there was a fox his size. _"Hey Kit."_ The fox said. _"I let him out, he is now your partner from your assignments from now on. I have also made you all immortal but you can still die just not by age or any other dangers that includes poison, dehydration, or malnutrition."_ Kami finished telling everyone.

"I need the leader or leaders of the BoS to come speak with me. Everyone go hang out and talk with each other." Naruto announced to the crowd. As two people walked forward and followed Naruto to where they were to meet.

/Time skip 30 mins/

"Ok now that we are here I would like to know your names and then we will get down to business." Naruto stated to the two elders that followed him. "I guess I will go first my name is Owyn Lyons I was the elder of the east coast chapter." Lyons said to both of them. "Well I guess I'm next then I am Nolan McNamara elder of the Mojave chapter." Nolan finished for the elders side then Naruto started. "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Konoha." When that was out of the way Lyons asked a question. "Now that we introduces ourselves what is our first plan of action going to be?" Nolan then answered him "We will make a plan of attack and setup a defensive area to put our base. Am I correct Naruto?" he asked. "Yes partially we also need to setup the chain of command since I will be the leader you two shall be my advisers in all things unless personal. We will need transportation first and foremost." Naruto said as they started to plan out what to do and the chain of command and ranks.

/Time skip 12 hours/

"It is now 10 in the morning when will we be sent to this world my lady." Naruto asked Kami. _"You will be leaving in about an hour so go prepare your troops, and gather the elders we need to discuss what everyone will need for this."_ Kami said to Naruto before he left to grab McNamara and Lyons. Five minutes later he returned with the two and the started listing things they need for the trip.

/Time skip 1 hour 40 minutes later/

"Get the Vetibirds loaded with the Armors, Weapons, Ammunition, and Food." Shouted Lyons as he was overseeing the supplies while McNamara was overseeing transportation. Naruto meanwhile was looking at the newest addition to his army.

"Hello Itachi!"

 **AN: Yes cliff hanger Hahaha well that's all for this chapter leave a review to let me know how I'm doing so far. Well I would have put more but I only had four hours to plan and type this up. Any way I will try to post Sunday or Monday and if I can't then Tuesday now this is AP30 signi- (Brick hits face_ one hit KO). This is jackal signing off for AP30 Night Brahski's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well I'm back with a new chapter. I own nothing Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Michael Crichton owns Jurassic Park. There will also be others which I also don't own. I also don't own the music**

"Human talking"

'Thinking'

" _Tailed beasts/gods or anything else"_

" **JUTSU"**

(My insert for reasons)

 **Ch.3**

/Last time on dragon ball uhh Naruto the Elder/

"Hello Itachi."

/Continued/

Itachi just stared at Naruto for a couple minutes. "Why am I here Naruto? I am sure I died." Naruto just stared at him then answered. "Well Lady Kami has decided that since you died trying to save people she would like me to invite you to join my group." "What is the purpose of this group Naruto?" Itachi asked him. "We are to bring peace to all of the worlds Kami rules over." Naruto stated to Itachi. "I will give you a" Naruto got interrupted by Itachi "I will join you." "Ok let's got see if everything is prepared." Naruto said as he started to walk away. After about five minutes of walking they looked over a raised platform to see 447 people standing in armor and loading supplies into trucks and Vetibirds while the two elders stood next to the two ninjas. "How do you like our army Naruto?" Lyons asked.

"It is superb Lyons, it will be time to load everyone up after our announcement. Oh Lyons, McNamara meet Itachi, he will be my aid for my part of phase 2. Itachi meet Lyons and McNamara these are my generals for our army." Naruto finished just as the last crate was packed up he spoke in a loud voice. "Every one of the Brotherhood gather." In 3 minutes everyone was standing in front of the platform. "Now that everyone is here we shall begin. But first I would all like you to meet Itachi, you will listen to him as if it was an order from one of us." He stopped and looked over the crowd then continued. "We are starting with three steps. Phase one is the construction of a base, phase two will be Itachi and I going undercover to learn so information that is why we are thirteen physically, and phase 3 will be stopping what will happen. Be warned Ladies and Gentlemen there will be more but first. Get to the choppers and prepare." Naruto turned to leave when Kami appeared. "My Lady I was just going to tell you we are ready." Kami nodded to this. _"Well get ready and just give the thumbs up"_ Kami said before walking over to the edge as Naruto walked down to a random gunship style Vertibird. He flashed a smile and a thumbs up as all the Vetibirds flew into the air. With a snap of her fingers they all disappeared in a swirl of white.

/Air space over Isla Nublar/

"Ok gentlemen look form a good area for a base." Naruto said while looking over the landscape. "Sir I have found a good location" said one of the soldiers looking down at a group of rolling hills just to the left of the Vertibird. "Good choice of an area get the crews down there to dig it out." Naruto said. "But sir how will we build the base?" asked another soldier. Naruto then brought out a couple sealing scrolls and waved them in his hand not saying a word.

/3 hours later/

Naruto looked down the pit that was dug in the hills. He then thought of a plan to put his surprise into it. "I am going to need a Vertibird, a cable, and a harness to hang me 30 feet above the hole" Naruto called to his men. A few minutes rolled by when a Vertibird flew over them. After he put the harness on he was hooked to the cable, then flown up above the hole. Naruto pulled out the scroll upside down and pushed some of his chakra into it. Too everyone's shock a huge metal and concrete bunker slipped into the hole. Naruto looked down at them and yelled "Well don't just stand there, Start to cover it already" as he unhooked from the Vertibird and fell on top of the bunker.

/2 hours and some Jutsu's later/

Naruto was walking from his quarters to the command room when a flash of light appeared and Kami stood there. _"Hello Naruto, I have brought you some supplies for you all to study about this world."_ Kami said. She gave Naruto a data chip; to give to the head scribe. "Thank you Lady Kami." Naruto said as she nodded to him then disappeared again. He then continued to the command room. When he got there he found Itachi, the elders, and a paladin waiting for him. "We have received data about this world from Kami" Naruto said to the other four people in the room. "Ok I will have a scribe come get it and enter it into the system. We also have gained information on our target you two will be going to Cashmere High School in Washington State, America. His granddaughter is there visiting/living with her aunt while her parents are getting a divorce." McNamara told Itachi and Naruto while bringing up a map of the area. "Before we left Kami gave us a machine that can change your physical age, we will be changing that to sixteen because we have found out your target is almost sixteen years old. She is a sophomore in high school. You two shall get a new last name for this cover" Lyons continued. "This Paladin here will be the one with you on this operation. Since law states that you cannot live on your own until you are eighteen he will be your 'older brother'. Gather all equipment you will need for this it will be a couple of months before you will be able to go back… oh and before I go here are your new I.D's." McNamara finished before he walked out of the room.

"If you follow me I will lead you to the Mk.1 Ager unit." Lyons said as he walked over to the wall and pressed a blue button that opened a section of the floor, he then walked down the stairs with the other people in the room following him. "We will need you to stay as still as you can in the machine." Lyons said as he motioned a scientist to move the two into the machine and have them start it. "I will see you when you are leaving, Dr. Keller are you ready?" Lyons asked. "Yes we are sir!" Keller responded "Then start the process" Lyons left as saying that. Then everything went black for the two ninja.

/An hour and a half later/

"So I take it your up now?" Naruto looked up to see the paladin from earlier talking to him. "My name is Shaun by the way" he said helping Naruto up off the bed. Naruto then nodded and left the room to grab his equipment that he will need, so he grabbed all of it. He then walked to the hanger room. Where he saw a stealth Vertibird waiting to lift off he also notice Itachi, Shaun, and the elders were there. So he walked up to them. "Are we ready to go Shaun?" Naruto asked as he looked to the elders. "Yes we are ready to go just need you to get on and strap in." Shaun answered Naruto before hopping into the cockpit. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now." Naruto stated. "Yes it will, we will see you in a couple months for your reports." McNamara said as he and Lyons walked out of the hangar. "Well Gentlemen sit back and relax this will take a while to get there." Shaun said over the intercom. Naruto looked over at Itachi and noticed he was snoring and asleep already. 'Not such a bad idea' Naruto thought as he to past out.

 **AN: Sorry for the late post but school is a pain. So leave a review for the story if you have any ideas you think that would go well with this. Oh and I need a beta reader if any of you would like to do that P.M me (brick comes flying at head and doges it) Ha you missed you slimy bitch. (Pulls out Taser and Jackal runs away) that's what I thought. This is AP30 signing off for the night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well I'm back with a new chapter. This might be late because I have had a lot of stuff to do for the next few days. I own nothing Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Michael Crichton owns Jurassic Park. There will also be others which I also don't own. I also don't own the music.**

"Human talking"

'Thinking'

" _Tailed beasts/gods or anything else"_

" **JUTSU"**

(My insert for reasons)

 **Ch.4**

After a nine hour flight to Cashmere, Shaun decided to fly into the woods around the area that were to the south. While circling the area he spotted a cave that was big enough to hide the Vertibird inside of it. As he was setting down just in front of the cave he spoke over the intercom. "Wake up boys we are here." The two teens in back shot up out of the chairs they were sleeping in. "Well then time to go talk to Shaun about what we are going to do now, let's go Naruto." Itachi said as he started off to the cockpit with Naruto not that far behind. "So what do you think our first objective is?" Shaun asked as the two appeared in the cockpit door. "Well first we will need to buy a home to live in, then you need to get a job." Itachi said. "Ok our cover story is that our parents abandoned the two of us three years ago. That will get them off of our trail. Next is you are our older brother and have been taking care of us since they left. Any questions?" Naruto asked as he looked at them, "Yes what will our names be?" Itachi asked. "Well we will keep our first names but we will have to change our last name to the same thing, and if anyone asks why we have different last names then we will say our mother was Japanese and our father wanted at least one child with an American name." Naruto said back. "We will need a good last name." Itachi shot back at Naruto. "How about Nato?" (As in NATO)

/3 weeks later start of school/

"Get up you two you have school in an hour… you also have to pick up your schedule and shower." Shaun said as he opened the door the two teen's room. He saw Naruto hanging out of his bed with his hand on the floor and head over the edge. He chuckled slightly then looked towards Itachi. This is what got him confused though… Itachi was halfway under his bed his bed with his left arm under his mattress, and a foot in one of the holes that was in the bedframe where the head board should be. The more clam of the two wakes up the weirdest while the more energetic one wakes up like a normal person. Naruto then got up to take his shower grumbling something under his breath as he walk past Shaun. Shaun then left to get his air horn he bought at Walmart. Walked back to the door way of the room and looked inside to see if Itachi was awake. "Really he still isn't up, well time to get him up." Shaun then hid behind the wall and stuck the air horn inside the room and blew it. "AAAH WTF MAN!" Itachi yelled.

/5 minutes before/

Naruto just got done with his shower. He walked over to the mirror after drying off his body and then he got dressed. He then looked in the mirror and started to style his hair… "AAAH WTF MAN!" he heard Itachi yell from down the hall. He finished doing his hair and walked out of the bathroom and saw Itachi walk towards the bathroom as he was going down the stairs to the dining room.

/25 minutes later/

Itachi just walked into the room and grabbed his plate off of the counter and started to devour it. When he was done he motioned to Naruto that they should go as they have fifteen minutes to get to school. "We are heading out now Shaun." Naruto announced as they walked to the door. "See you when I get back from work." Shaun said from upstairs. The two then walked out the door to see six vehicles. A Ford F-350 with a 2 foot lift kit, an extended cab, and tool box with a 2014 Yamaha WR450F Supermoto in the back. The truck is also a black color. Next was a Red, black, and Chrome 1967 Mustang. After that was a black custom 1980 Chevy Suburban with a lift kit, off road tires, tinted windows, brush guard, and an odd round hatch on top. (Minigun/Gatling laser). The car was a burnt orange and black 1976 Ford Super Cobra. Naruto then went and climbed into the F-350 while Itachi went to the Mustang he then started the truck and peeled out of the drive way and onto the dirt road that lead down Mission Creek down to Cashmere. After a nine minute drive he and Itachi pulled into the parking lot of the high school. After parking they then walked into the front doors and noticed that it was a kind of small school. They then walked to the cafeteria to grab their schedules.

"What are your classes Itachi?" Naruto asked as he looked down his list. "For Pathways I have Mrs. Holliday, first block is Gym, second is Geometry and study strategies, third I have Ag Mechanics, and for fourth I have Sophomore English. What about you?" Itachi asked looking over to Naruto. "I have Mr. Smith for Pathways, first block is the same as yours, second is Construction, third is Geometry, and fourth is History and Ag Science." Naruto finished listing off his semester schedule when the bell rang. They both walked to the gym area and waited for role. Naruto just spaced everything out as he saw a girl his physical age sitting down the bench from him. "Naruto Nato?" the teacher called. The girl then looked up because of the name. "Here!" Naruto said as the teacher took roll. After role was done the girl walked over to him. "You have a weird last name why is that?" the girl asked. "Well it was my father's last name before he left me and my brothers." Naruto said casually. "Oh and what is your name as you already know mine?" "My name is Alexis Murphy but everyone calls me Lex." She said. "Well Lex I hope we can be great friends!" Naruto said. Over the next few months they got close very close.

/9 months later (kind of sounds like I'm going to have her be pregnant)/

Naruto was sitting in his living room watching TV when he got a call from Lex. "Hey Naruto my grandpa just called and asked if my brother and I wanted to go to his island to see the attraction he is building. He also said I could bring some friends so do you and your brother want to go? I already asked Mary and she said yes." "I'll ask him Lex… Yo Itachi come here for a sec." Naruto then waited. "What do you want Naruto I'm busy?" Itachi responded "Lex wants to know if you want to go to her grandfather's island with us Wendy is going?" "Yeah I'll go" "He said he'll go so when and where?" Naruto asked. "Thursday at six P.M at the airport." Lex Replied. "Okay we will be there" he said as he hung up. "Itachi call the elders tell them we will be back earlier than expected and to be ready for anything" Itachi nodded his head as he walked to the comms room in the basement.

 **AN: Well I have to say this took longer than I thought it would but most of you should know how much time school work takes. So I just want to tell you thanks for reading and all that other stuff. Oh and I only got this done because I had a late start this morning. Also if you are wondering I have based this off of my town cause 'I love it so much'. Well good nigh peps. AP30 signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well I'm back with a new one. This may be late but I'm not sure we'll see. I own nothing… if I did I would be rich with a better laptop.**

"Human talking"

'Thinking'

" _Tailed beasts/gods or anything else"_

" **JUTSU"**

(My insert for reasons)

 **Ch.5**

/Time skip 3 days/

Naruto was sitting in his truck waiting for Lex and her brother Tim, Itachi was sitting next to him changing radio stations while he was playing some game on his phone. "Hey Itachi do you think anything will happen while we are there?" Naruto asked the distracted Uchiha while he looked out of the front windshield. "Well from all the chatter I heard over our comms they are making what look like dinosaurs, so I think they are going to eat some people." This shocked Naruto. Itachi said they were making something but dinosaurs this was turning into a shit show.

"Hey look they're here." Itachi said as he opened his door. Naruto then proceeded to get out close his door and go to the tool box. (This is the truck link but think black . ) He then pulled out two military grade duffle bags, he then chucked it to Itachi who was standing on the other side of the bed. "Let's get over there, all our things are packed clothes in the main the rest in storage seals." Naruto stated while Itachi nodded his head while turning around and walking towards Lex's car which was parking by the hangar… three hundred feet away. So for the next three minutes the two walked in silence.

When they reached the hangar they noticed that they left the car and went inside. "Hey want to scare the girls?" Naruto asked while smirking. Itachi just nodded his head. The two then snuck up behind some crates that was next to a truck. Naruto decided to go over it while Itachi went around the back. By the time Naruto was over Lex he looked over to see Itachi right behind Mary. Itachi then held up three fingers while Naruto nodded towards him. 3… 2… 1… "BAH!" Naruto yelled grabbing Lex by the shoulders. "EEEH" she screamed while looking up with a look that promised pain. Itachi then put his arms around Mary's waist pretty quickly. "AH what the hell Itachi?" she said as she turned and hit his arm. Itachi smiles at her as he rests his chin on top of her head. "So when is our ride going to get here Lex?" Itachi asked as he turned his head slightly in her direction. Lex just looked down at the watch on her wrist. "Well it's about 5:45 so about fifteen minutes then the helicopter will be here." Naruto got off the truck and hugged Lex from behind. "Hey I got a song you might like." Naruto said into her ear. "Really is it any good." She responded "Well I think it's good." "Well let's hear it then." Naruto then pulls out a speaker. (Start playing straight out the gate by Tech N9ne) When the song ended she looked out Naruto. "Where do you find this kind of stuff?" she asked. "I find it on YouTube, and Pandora mostly." Naruto stated.

After about twenty minutes they were loading onto the helicopter while the crew was refueling. "So what is going to happen when we get there?" Mary asked. "Well we'll probably take our bags to our rooms then go meet my grandpa." Lex said as she strapped into her seat with Naruto next to her. "Well I'm gonna catch some Z's" Naruto said falling asleep.

/Time skip 22 hours/

Five people, four men and one female, were sitting around a table discussing about the plans for the park. "I don't believe it, heh you're meant to come down here and defend me against these characters and the only one I've got on my side is the blood sucking lawyer." The old man in the room said pointing at the man in the suit. "Thank you." He got back as a reply.

Suddenly the waiter comes in. "Sir your grandkids and their friends are here." The waiter whispered in his ear. The old man stands up out of his chair. "Well their here." He said as he walked out of the room. He then walked down the hall towards the entrance with the other four following suit. As he got to the stairs next to the Tyrannosaur skeleton he looked down at the five teenagers at the bottom. "Gradpa!" Lex and Tim shouted as they ran up the stairs. "Kids!" he responded as he fell down onto a step hugging them. "What are we gonna do here grandpa?" Tim asked as he stared at his Grandfather. "Well first you all will start out with a tour then come back and eat. We will discuss the rest when you get back but that will be tomorrow right now we will get you some dinner and go relax for the night, but first introduce us to your friends Lex dear." He said to the group. "Well I am Lex and here's my brother Tim, this is Wendy, she is my best friend, next is Itachi He is dating Wendy and is Naruto's brother, and finally is Naruto, and he is my boyfriend and as you know the brother of Itachi." Lex said pointing to everyone introducing her group.

"Well kids I am John Hammond, this is Ellie Sattler, Allen Grant, Ian Malcolm, and Donald Gennaro." Hammond said introducing the adults. "Oh Doctor Grant, I have heard about you." Naruto said, "Oh really what have you heard about me." Grant asked because he was very curious. "I have heard that you have found the most skeletons of velociraptor and have discovered along with Doctor Sattler a new raptor species." Naruto and Grant continued the conversation for a while.

/Around 12 o'clock/

"Are you ready Itachi?" Naruto asked as he prepared to use the flying thunder god jutsu. Just as Itachi nodded the door to their room started to open. "Hey Itachi can I talk to…" whatever Wendy was going to say was cut off by Itachi knocking her out with a Genjutsu. Itachi then caught her then laid her down onto his bed. "I think we should leave some clones before Lex gets here." Itachi said while creating a shadow clone, Naruto the followed suit and made one as well before grabbing Itachi's shoulder and flashing away.

As they appeared in the command room at the base some of the soldiers jumped back a bit at the sudden appearance of two of their leaders. "Head Paladin Richards tell me what the situation is with the dinosaurs and our integration into the company here on the island." Itachi demanded as he looked across the table. "Sir we have twenty members on the island that work for the company." The Paladin said as he looked towards the wall where a glowing map of the island was. "We have all of the positions on this map right now, it updates constantly." Itachi looked pleased as he stared at the map. "How are our plans for Evac and protection going?" Naruto asked looking at the map. "They have been completed and are perfect for all of the bunker locations. All we have to do is gather up all of the survivors and get them to the ship we confiscated from one of the locals." Both Itachi and Naruto looked at the man and started walking towards the armory. "We are going to get our armor and weapons for the assault. After that we are going to go prepare for the storm and the animals." They then turned the corner and started walking down the hallway towards the armory. That's when they started to hear whispers form the initiates.

"Hey who are they?" a male initiate asked as he stared at the two men walking down the hall. "I don't know dude you would have to ask Paladin Stanton" a female initiate said as she looked at Stanton. "Hey Paladin Stanton who are those two?" a second female initiate said. "Those two are Naruto and Itachi, did you know they taught some of the initiates during my time as one?" Stanton responded. "No sir I didn't!"

As the two walked into armory they saw Layla behind the counter. "Hey Layla do you have our armor ready?" Itachi asked. "Yes I do you can got get it is in the vault over there." She pointed over to a door. "Let's go get them." Naruto said walking to the door as Layla pressed a button that opened the door. "Ho-ly shit."

 **AN: Hey one last note I've had bad writers block for a while… And school a lot of school. I will update when I can. AP30 signing off.**


	6. Remake announcement

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait for this story but since it has been on hiatus for so long, I have decided to do a remake which will be out soon. Anywhere from a few days to a month but it will be done. So see you all next time.**


End file.
